Summertime at the Burrow
by GinnyPotter88
Summary: During summer break Harry gets a letter from Ginny. The story follows them from the summer to the end.
1. The Letter

A/N: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and some parts of the plot that come from the books. Other than that enjoy!

Harry Potter awoke to the sound of his uncle yelling for him to get himself down to the breakfast table in the next ten seconds or else. He rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly when realized that this was his first day of summer break. He rolled out of bed and went downstairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon what is it you need," he asked slowly.

"Where is my breakfast boy," he snapped.

"I just woke up and," he started.

"Excuses excuses," Uncle Vernon said quickly.

Harry decided not to start his vacation off on the wrong start and immediately began working on Uncle Vernon's breakfast. His Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen babying Dudley as usual. He kept quiet and fixed the meal and went back to the dining area and gave his uncle his breakfast.

"Now that's more like it," Uncle Vernon said.

Harry tried not to roll his eyes. Just as he started to go back into the kitchen to begin the cleaning when the sound of flapping wings made him turn around. He saw a familiar owl flying towards the window. He quickly ran to the window to open it before the owl crashed into the window. When the owl flew into the house Uncle Vernon had a fit and began yelling,

"Get that ruddy bird out of my house!"

Harry just shook his head and said,

"He will only be here for a few minutes. He's just waiting for a reply."

He looked at the poor elderly owl trying to gather itself. The bird opened its beak for Harry to take the letter. When he looked at the letter he saw that the letter was not from Ron Weasley, who he was expecting it to be from, but what looked like it was from Ginny instead. 'I wonder why she's writing me,' he thought. He gave Errol a treat and then the owl heaved itself up and flew back out the window. Harry looked at the letter quickly again and left to go up to his room. He vaguely heard his uncle shouting at him about cleaning the kitchen. When he got to his room he shut the door and opened the letter. He read it and quickly let out a whoop of joy at the first line. The letter read as this:

Dear Harry,

Mum said you can come to the Burrow tomorrow. You are probably wondering why I am writing you this letter, and not Ron right? It's only because as of right now he's off with Hermione *probably snogging*. Yes you read that correctly Harry. They are now an item. So when you get here pay up b/c you lost our little bet. Also this letter is to let you know that if feel left out by Ron and Hermione during the rest of vacation you can always come find me and we can just err…hang out perhaps? If you don't want to I'll understand. It's just an idea. Well see you tomorrow. By the way we will be there to pick you up by floo powder at 9:00 am sharp.

Love, Gin.

Harry couldn't wait for the next day to arrive.


	2. The Arrival

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of his alarm. He looked at it and saw that it was 8. 'Just one more hour until Ginny is here…and Ron,' he thought. He got up, grabbed some clothes and took a shower. At 8:30 he was ready to go, and he impatiently waited for the next half hour. At 9 he heard the familiar rushing sound that the floo powder usually makes. He took a step back and was getting ready for Ron and the twins to be coming from the fire place. All of sudden the room was filled with powder. After the dust and powder cleared Harry saw a figure standing there looking around the room.

"Harry, are you ready," he heard a female say.

"Ginny, is that you," he asked.

"Yes, where are you," she asked.

He walked over towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and she looked a bit dazed for a moment.

"Are you all right," he asked.

"Yes, are you ready to go," she asked.

"Where's your stuff?"

"It's all right over there," he said.

They got it all and she took some of it back to the Burrow then came back. Except this time she got a little off balance and ended up almost falling on the floor. Harry was standing there waiting on her return when he heard the whoosh and heard her faint footsteps. Then he heard oof and a slight yelp. The next thing he knew Ginny was in his arms. She looked up at him and turned slightly red.

"You know I've kind of missed that Ginny," he said.

"Missed what," she asked.

"You blushing around me," he replied.

"Well I thought I had learned to control that," she said.

"I'm ready," he said.

She nodded her head and motioned him towards the fireplace. She gave him some powder and he took hold of it and then shouted,

"The Burrow!"

With that he was gone and then Ginny followed closely behind him. When she arrived at the Burrow she found Harry in the kitchen just standing there looking out the window.

"What's wrong Harry," she asked.

"No one's here. Well you are now, but not…them," he replied.

She then realized that Ron and Hermione were no where in the vicinity. She looked at him and saw a glimmer of dejectedness in them. She touched his arm and said timidly,

"Harry it's not their fault. They are probably with Mum."

He looked at her for a second and said,

"Sure…"

She realized how stupid her reason sounded after she heard his answer and just shook her head. Then she had the odd feeling that someone was staring at her and she looked up and saw Harry just staring at her.

"What is it," she asked.

"Do you maybe want to maybe go for a…" he began.

All of a sudden he was interrupted by the sound of Ron and Hermione returning from wherever they had been. When Ron came into the kitchen and saw Harry he said,

"Harry when did you get here?"

"A few moments ago, but then again it's not like you care," he replied.

"Harry! When did you get here," Hermione said,

Harry rolled his eyes and just stared coldly at them for a moment before answering.

"I got here a few moments ago. But the looks of things I doubt you really care."

Hermione looked taken aback and before she could reply he stormed passed her and went upstairs. Ron looked shocked at Harry's behavior and started to say something but Hermione directed his attention to Ginny. Ginny's gaze wasn't on them but on the doorway that Harry had just went through.

"Ginny, what's up with Harry," Ron asked.

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously and immediately Ron regretted asking the question.

"Well he was hoping to see you guys when he got here, actually he was expecting you guys to be the one picking him up," she said tersely.

"Look Ginny we just forgot that…" Ron started.

"You certainly did forget that your best friend was coming today," she yelled.

"Well he certainly didn't have to yell at Hermione," Ron said.

"Of course he did! She's his other best friend, but was she there this morning? NO! She was off with you and probably snogging no less! Look Ron before you ask me another dumb question don't bother, just leave me alone for the rest of the day," she yelled back at him.

Ron started to say something back, but Hermione just shook her head at him warning him not to say anything. She looked at Ginny but Ginny beat her to saying something.

"The same goes for you Hermione except for the rest of the day part."

And with that Ginny stormed out of the room to go up to her room.


	3. The Meeting

On her way up to her room she passed Harry's and saw that he was sitting at the window staring blankly out of it. She entered his room tentatively and said,

"Harry are you all right?"

"Yeah I guess I am," he replied.

When he turned and looked at her he had a small grin on his face. She looked at him quizzically and asked,

"Why are you grinning at me?"

"Because I heard you yelling at Ron and Hermione and I am imagining Hermione's shocked face and Ron standing speechless," he replied.

Ginny grinned at him for a moment and said,

"Well you are right about that. Well if that's all I will leave and let you be left alone."

She turned to go but then she heard him say,

"Wait Ginny. What if I want to talk to you?"

"Why me," she asked.

"Well right now I only really want to talk to you," he replied.

She nodded her head and went over and sat on the edge of his bed. She looked over at him and saw him staring out the window again. She just sat there for moment trying to decide what to say when his voice interrupted the silence.

"Hey Ginny I want to finish asking you what I tried to earlier."

"What is it," she asked.

"Well I haven't asked it yet," he replied lightly laughing.

Ginny smiled to herself when she realized that she made Harry laugh. She knew it was a rarity to get him to laugh after he discovered the prophecy.

"What I tried to ask you earlier was do you want to go for a walk," he asked.

"Sure let me go change into a more comfortable pair of shoes," she replied.

"All right I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes," he said.

She nodded in agreement and got up to leave when he caught her wrist. She turned back and looked at him. He was smiling at her and said,

"Thanks Ginny."

"Anytime Harry," she replied.

She walked out of the room and then bolted for her room. When she got to her room she found Hermione sitting on the windowsill looking out at the countryside. She grabbed her tennis shoes and was tying them when Hermione finally realized her presence in the room. She noticed Ginny tying her shoes and said,

"Where are you off to?"

"Somewhere, but I'm not telling you."

Ginny stood up and walked out leaving a dumbfound Hermione behind. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Harry standing there ignoring Ron who was questioning him like crazy. Harry looked at her pleadingly and she took the hint.

"Are you ready to leave Harry," she asked.

"Yeah sure," he replied quickly.

As they started to go out the door they heard Ron yell,

"Where are you going with my baby sister?"

Harry cringed when he looked at Ginny's expression that was thankfully aimed towards Ron and not him. She turned around with fire in her eyes and said,

"Ron you have no right to tell me who and who I cannot go with and for the fifty third time I am not your baby sister!"

She turned on her heel and slammed the door. When she turned around she saw Harry's expression and laughed.

"Are you happy that's not aimed at you," she asked.

"Yes very glad," he answered.

"Harry where are we going," she asked.

"I dunno. Do you want to just go for a walk," he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

As they started to walk Ginny looked up at Harry and saw that he was staring up at the open sky. As the comfortable silence settled between them Ginny decided that it was time to show him her secret hiding place.

"Harry I want to show you something," she said.

"All right, where is it," he asked.

"That you will find out in a minute," she answered.

All of a sudden she veered to the right and Harry almost didn't follow her. As they walked down another pathway Harry looked at Ginny and said,

"Ginny can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot," she replied.

"Why are you showing me your secret hiding place," he asked.

"Because I trust you, and also because I hope that we can come here

again later and have a picnic here," Ginny answered.

As they rounded the last turn in the road Harry saw a small hill that had a single tree and a small swing. At the bottom of the hill there was a pond that glistened in the sunlight.

"See why I come here when I just want some quiet," she asked.

He nodded and kept looking around at the new surroundings. When he looked at Ginny he noticed that she had brought a bag.

"Hey Ginny, what are you carrying in that bag," he asked.

"Just something that you will find out about here later," she replied.

"Let's go set under that tree in the shade," he said.

When the reached the tree Ginny reached into the bag and pulled out a small basket and laid it down on the ground.

"Engorgio," she said.

Suddenly the picnic basket was enlarged to a normal sized picnic basket. She reached into the basket and began taking out various items from it. The first item she pulled out was some sandwiches and two apples. They both ate in silence until Ginny took out the caramel chocolates she had brought for herself and Harry. Harry's attention though was directed elsewhere at the moment. Ginny decided to bring him back to reality by waving the chocolate in front of him.

"Harry, look at what I have," she said teasingly.

"Ginny, you brought chocolate…and my favorite kind," he replied.

She smiled knowingly and just nodded her head. He began to reach for the piece but didn't get it because Ginny pulled it away from him. She began to make him try to grab it and it did various times but always failed. Finally she decided to let him have the piece. As he grabbed it his hand briefly touched hers and Ginny felt a jolt run through her. Little did she know that Harry felt it too. She looked over at him and saw that he was looking down at the pond again.

"It's rather large for a pond isn't it" he asked.

"Yes I suppose it is, but I like to call it a pond though," she replied.

"What time is it Ginny," he asked.

"A little after 1," she replied.

"All right," he said and leaned back against the tree.

A few minutes later Ginny turned to ask Harry a question but saw that he was asleep comfortably against the tree. She carefully scooted closer to him and tentatively leaned up against him. Just as she got comfortable she felt him move a little. She froze slightly and carefully looked up and thankfully saw that he was still asleep. She felt her eyelids growing heavy and decided to give into her drowsiness. Just as she felt herself falling into a deep sleep she vaguely felt something wrap around her torso.

A few hours later Ginny woke up and saw that the time had flew from 1 to 3. She tried to move but realized then that Harry had wrapped his arms around when she had fallen asleep. She decided that she would just enjoy this moment because she doubted that this kind of moment would ever happen again. She had just begun to enjoy being in Harry's arms when she felt him shift. She looked up and saw that his eyes were just fluttering open.

"How long have I been asleep Ginny," he asked.

"Around two hours," she replied.

She prayed that he wouldn't realize where his arms were. At first he didn't but as soon as he woke up more he realized that he had his arms around her. He quickly pulled them back and Ginny almost fell back against the tree.

"I'm sorry Ginny…really I am," he stuttered.

"It's not your fault Harry. I was the one who decided to sit next to you

after you had fallen asleep," she said.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Let's go back before Ron decides to come looking for us," she said.

They stood up and gathered all the stuff and put it back into the basket. Ginny shrunk it back down to a smaller sized and placed it back into her backpack. On their way back Ginny felt Harry staring at her several times. She thankfully was able to maintain her blush to a minimum. When they got back to the Burrow Ron was standing outside telling Hermione he was leaving to go look for Ginny and Harry.

"You don't need to Ron," Ginny said icily.

Harry could have sworn he felt the temperature drop after Ginny said that. 'Thank goodness she's not that angry with me,' he thought.

"Ginny where have you been for the past two hours," Ron yelled.

"Why would you care? It involves Harry and you don't seem to care

about him," she said.

"Ginny, I do…" he started.

"Don't talk to me," she said.

She took Harry by the arm and led him into the Burrow where Ron and Hermione heard the two being greeted by his mother.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with him later," Ron said.

"I don't think you will get anything out of him," Hermione said quietly.

Ron turned around and said,

"I think I will."

And with that he turned back around and went inside.

* * *

Hey everyone! This is all I have so far but don't worry I'm already working on Chapter 4 and I know the direction of where this is heading! I should have an update in a day or two!


	4. Late Night Conversations

Later that night as Ginny climbed into bed she thought of the events that had happened earlier that day. She still couldn't forget the wonderful feeling of being in Harry's arms. But she knew that he had only put them around her because he wasn't fully aware of his actions. As her head hit the pillow she could only think of the picnic. Down the hallway in Harry and Ron's room Ron was trying to ask Harry about the picnic but Harry just ignored him. Ron left the room and Harry vaguely heard him say,

"I hate it when she's right."

He assumed that the "she" he was mumbling about was no doubt Hermione. He climbed into bed and just laid there and thought about the picnic. For some odd reason he couldn't get Ginny off of his mind. He kept thinking about how he had woken up to find her in his arms and how it had felt right. 'I think I may like Ginny Weasley. Oh boy…this summer should be interesting,' he thought before falling asleep.

Around midnight Harry awoke with a jolt and realized that he had been having another nightmare. He sighed and realized that it would be near impossible for him to go back to sleep now. He got up and quietly opened the door so he wouldn't wake Ron. As he quietly walked down the hallway he heard a faint noise coming from Ginny's and Hermione's room. He opened the door slowly and hoped that it wouldn't creak. When he walked into the room he saw Ginny in her bed thrashing and heard her muttering,

"No Tom…No please…"

He realized then that she was having a nightmare. 'I wonder if this is a regular thing for her,' he wondered. He walked over to her bed and tried to wake her.

"Ginny…Ginny wake up," he said softly.

"Tom…no not Harry. Please just let him be…don't kill him," she said.

"Ginny," he said.

"Don't! NO! I won't move out of your way. I love him too much to let

you kill him," she said.

"Ginny," he said a little more loudly and shook her.

Ginny's eyes flew open and she immediately saw Harry staring back at her with worried eyes.

"You're alive…" she said softly.

"It was only a dream Ginny. I'm here," he said.

Ginny felt the tears pricking her eyes and she tried not to let them spill over her eyelids. But she failed horribly and began crying softly. Harry took her into her arms and whispered in her ear,

"Come on…let's go downstairs."

He picked Ginny up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As he walked out the door he felt Ginny's figure still trembling from her nightmare. 'I wonder how much of my dream he heard,' Ginny wondered all the while still crying. Harry quietly walked down the stairs and laid Ginny on the couch. He sat down beside the couch and looked at her for a moment before asking her any questions.

"Ginny can I ask you something," he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Do you have these nightmares often," he asked.

She just nodded her head before saying,

"And they all end the same way."

Harry heard the tremble in her voice and knew she was going to begin crying again. He saw a lone tear fall down her face and he gently wiped it away.

"Ginny do they all end with me being killed," he asked slowly.

"Yes, and I know it's not true but they all feel so real. I don't know

what to do," she said before beginning to cry again.

Harry pulled her up and sat down on the couch beside her and then took her in his arms. She cried a little longer until she finally calmed down. She looked up and saw that he was looking out the window at the full moon.

"Harry," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"May I ask why you are up," she said.

"Another nightmare," he replied.

"Oh…I understand," she said softly.

She tentatively rested her head on his chest, but relaxed when she felt him begin to rub her back in a reassuring way.

"Can you tell me what they are about," she said.

Harry looked at her apprehensively and thought about whether to tell her or not. He decided that she would probably the only person who would understand his dreams.

"They always have Voldemort in them. And he's always torturing people. But tonight's nightmare was one that I hadn't had for months," he said.

"Really, what was it about," she asked.

"You," he said softly.

"Me why me," she asked.

"It was about the chamber Ginny," he replied.

"Go…go on," she said.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Yes I'm sure," she said.

"It started out that he takes you to the Chamber again and everything happens the same way it did before except for one minor detail," he said.

"What," she asked although unsure of the reply she would get in return.

"I don't make it in time to save you," he said quietly.

Ginny understood why he hated to go to sleep at night. She often dreamt of Voldemort killing him. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her with great concern in his eyes.

"What is it," she asked.

"Err…you haven't said anything," he said.

"I haven't because I know how you feel but I'm not sure how to help

you," she replied.

"I have an idea," he said.

"What is that," she asked.

"How about we…we just," he began to say, but never finished.

Ginny looked up and saw that Harry and fallen asleep and decided to let him sleep. She crept up a little closer against him and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Sweet dreams Harry," she whispered.

For the first time in month both of them slept a dreamless sleep.


	5. A Rude Awakening

The next morning just as the sun was peaking through the hills Ginny awoke to the feeling that her pillow was moving.

"Good morning Ginny," she heard a voice say.

She looked up and saw that Harry was looking at her with an interesting look in his eyes. She smiled at him and said,

"Good morning to you too, Harry."

"Sleep well," he asked.

"Yes very well. What about," she began but was cut off by a yell.

They looked up at the stairs and saw that Ron was standing there with a gaped mouth. Hermione was right behind him staring oddly at the two on the couch. Harry felt Ginny shift uncomfortably next to him so he wrapped his arms around her a little more tightly. Ginny smiled a little when she felt him do this.

"Whatever is the matter, Ron," she asked.

"You slept with my best friend, that's what," he replied.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and Hermione quickly walked back upstairs. She did not want to be involved with this argument. Harry looked down at Ginny and saw that her eyes were blazing and gulped. She smiled at Harry for moment before switching her eyes

"Ronald Billius Weasley! What did I tell you yesterday? Have you forgotten that I am not five years old anymore! I am 15," she said.

"Well I know that but I don't want you dating Harry," he said.

"And what is wrong with Harry," she asked.

"It's Harry…he's too old for you," Ron said.

"He is only a year older than me," she said icily.

"I don't care! You can't date him and that's that," he said.

"Who said we were dating," Ginny yelled.

"I…I just assumed," he began.

"Well you assumed wrong," Ginny yelled.

After they argued for a few more moments Ginny finally stood up and left in a huff. Harry watched her leave and discreetly smiled. Ron glared at him and then walked on down the stairs.

"What is wrong with you Potter," Ron said.

"What are you talking about," Harry asked.

"You are hitting on my baby sister," he said.

"I am not," Harry answered.

"You are too and you know what," he asked.

"What," Harry asked warily.

"I'd rather it be you that is with her than anyone else," Ron said.

"But you just told her that you didn't want her to be," Harry started.

"Aha! So you do like my sister," he said.

Harry turned beet red when he realized that Ron had realized that he did like the youngest Weasley. He had tried his best to hide it and so far it had worked---that is until now.

"All right so what if I do," he said.

"Go for it," Ron said.

"So I have your approval," he asked slowly.

Ron just nodded his head and turned around and walked back up the stairs leaving a stunned Harry sitting on the couch. A few moments later Ginny came back downstairs smiling at Harry. He looked at her for a moment and smiled and said,

"Ginny are you doing anything later today?"

"No why," she asked catching the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you want to go back to where we were yesterday," he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Oh and Ginny bring another picnic and I will bring something else," he said.

"What will you bring," she asked.

"Not telling," he replied.

Ginny grinned at him and then left to go start breakfast. After she left Harry sat there grinning like an idiot for the longest time.


	6. Surprises and Revelations

Later that day after lunch Harry and Ginny left again. Ron had no objection this time and Hermione was finally clued in about the events of the day before. She had a feeling that Harry and Ginny's friendship would soon be evolving into something more. She didn't tell Ron, but from the looks of it Ron seemed to have already realized that. On the way to Ginny's secret spot Harry decided to begin a simple conversation to break the silence.

"Ginny can I ask you something," he asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"Did you dream anymore after we talked," he asked.

"No what about you," she asked.

"No I don't recall any dreams involving him," he replied.

Ginny smiled at him and then got brave for a moment and ruffled his hair. The minute she did that she quickly pulled her hand back and looked sheepishly at him. He smiled at her warmly and said,

"I didn't mind that. Really I didn't," he said.

"It's just that I don't know what caused me to do that," she said softly.

"Hey Ginny," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"We're here," he said.

She looked up and saw that they were indeed at her secret spot. She walked over to the tree and sat down. Harry remained standing and was looking down at the lake. He smiled to himself knowing that soon they would be in that cool pond. Although Ginny had no clue that they would be. For earlier this morning after his talk with Ron he asked nonchalantly about the whereabouts of Ginny's swimsuit. He knew that Ron would tell him and not be fully aware of the information he was giving out that early in the morning.

"Harry," Ginny said.

Harry snapped out of his reverie and looked down at her. She was looking at him slightly puzzled and said,

"What are thinking about?"

"Nothing really," he replied.

"So what did you bring," she asked.

"You will soon find out but let's eat first," he replied.

They ate the food that Ginny had packed and soon feeling very sleepy. Harry leaned back against the tree just like yesterday. Ginny looked at him for a moment but then looked out toward the valley.

"Ginny," he said softly.

Ginny looked back at him and saw that he had his arm extended towards her. She looked at him for a moment before realizing what he wanted. She got up and went over to sit by him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Ginny's heart began to speed up and she wondered why he was doing this. As they looked out over the valleys Harry decided to finally say something.

"Ginny are you wondering what I brought?"

Ginny's eyes snapped up towards his and she just nodded her head. He reached into his pocket and simply said,

"Engorgio."

Ginny's eyes widened when she realized that he had their bathing suits in his hand.

"Ready to go swimming," he asked.

She slowly nodded her head and then it dawned on her that she was going to have to change in front of him.

"Err Harry how do you expect us to change," she asked.

"That's simple," he replied.

He closed his eyes trying to remember the spell. When he opened his eyes he prayed that he had remembered it correctly. He spoke two words that Ginny didn't understand and the next thing she knew she was in her bathing suit. She looked up at Harry to say thanks but then immediately regretted doing that. She knew that soon the infamous Weasley blush would reach her face. She just prayed that Harry wouldn't notice. For when she had looked up she saw that those many years of Quidditch had done Harry good. His physique was quite…well toned. She immediately turned her attention to the lake and saw that Harry was looking at it too. She thought it was because he was just staring into space but it was really because he had caught a glimpse of Ginny and turned away before he could embarrass himself by his blushing. Finally Ginny broke the awkward silence.

"Are you ready to go," she asked.

Harry turned around and looked her for a moment. The sun light was hitting her hair in a way that it shone a fiery red. He just nodded his head because he didn't trust his voice to answer her. She turned around and began to walk down to the pond. Harry followed behind her and looked straight ahead all the while trying to keep his feelings in check. When they got to the bottom of the hill Ginny gingerly stepped into the water. Just as she got comfortable waist deep Harry jumped into the pond splashing a small wave of water over her. He surfaced and looked over at her and began laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," she said.

"It's just your expression," he said between laughs.

Ginny glared at him and he immediately shut up. She smiled at him and splashed some water his way.

"Hey," he said.

"Sorry…all right so I'm not," she said evilly.

"You're going to pay for that Weasley," he said.

And with that he dunked her underneath the water again. When she came up spluttering again she started to shoot daggers at him. He knew that she was coming after him again so he went under water and began swimming as fast as he could. When the need for air came he came back the surface and took a breath of air in. He noticed how quiet it was and that Ginny wasn't around.

"All right Ginny, come on out now," he yelled.

No one responded and he began to panic. Just as he was beginning to wade to the shore he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and pull him down. When he came up again he saw Ginny there laughing at him.

"You…you," he spluttered.

"Did you forget I'm the sister of Fred and George," she asked.

"Yes, but you had me scared for a minute," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

She looked up and saw that he did indeed had a flicker of worry in his green eyes. She then saw that he was beginning to say something so she looked up expectantly.

"It's just that I worry about the people that are close to me," he said.

"I understand. I still worry he will come back and get me," she said.

"Let's go sit on the embankment and dry off," Harry suggested.

They waded out of the pond and went over to sit on the sunny embankment. Ginny began to dry her hair while Harry tried to find his glasses. Ginny noticed and picked them up and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," she said.

He stared at her for a minute then stretched out on the embankment. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she quickly looked up at the sky. Harry looked at her and smirked. He knew why she had looked away so he decided that he would take the chance of flirting with Ginny.

"Hey Ginny," he said.

"Yes," she answered still looking away.

"Look at me Ginny," he said softly.

She slowly turned her head towards him and looked him straight in the eye. She noticed a mischievous glint to them. He smiled at her and asked,

"Are you enjoying this afternoon?"

"Yes," she said.

Harry then got even braver and decided then to stretch a little. He saw Ginny's cheeks tinge with a little red. He smiled a little at her but then saw Ginny smile back a little more confidently. She knew what he was doing and decided to play his game, whether he wanted her to or not. She reached over and lightly ran her hand across his chest and felt him inhale sharply. She smiled a little and said,

"Anything wrong Harry?"

"Not really Ginny," he said.

He leaned up a little and touched her arm a little. Ginny shuddered a little, but softly smiled at him. He laid back down on the embankment and closed his eyes. He was a little startled when he felt something brush against his arm. He opened one eye a little and saw that Ginny had laid down beside him. They laid there like that in silence for a while before Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Harry do you think I will ever have a boyfriend that will want me for me?"

"What do you mean exactly," he asked.

"Well when I was with Dean he would talk Quidditch and then if I wanted to talk about my interests he would suddenly cut me off by interrupting me by mentioning Quidditch again," she said.

"What ended it" he asked.

"When he started talking about you and how you are constantly a hero," she said.

"It's not like I want all the things to happen to me," he said angrily.

"I know that's what I told him and then he told me that I didn't know what I was talking about. He told me that I was wrong and that I was just a girl who still was infatuated with the Harry Potter."

"Oh," Harry answered.

"I mean I used to be in my 1st and 2nd year," she said.

"When did you quit" he asked softly.

"I…I er…don't know," she said.

"Gotcha," he said.

Ginny looked up and saw that he had his jaw set and he was looking directly upwards. She reached over and lightly touched his arm and asked,

"Harry, do you believe I will ever find anyone?"

"Yes," he said confidently.

"Really when," she asked.

"That I can't tell you, but I do know you will," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome Ginny," he said.

She looked up and saw the honesty in his eyes and decided that she better tell him now because she didn't know when she may get another chance.

"Harry you know how I said I didn't know when I quit liking you," she asked.

"Yes," he answered hoping she meant she never had.

"I don't think I ever did," she said slowly.

"Oh," Harry answered in a slightly strangled voice.

"Yes, but I hope that this won't ruin our friendship because it's obvious that you don't feel the same way," she said.

She started to sit up but stopped when she felt Harry grab her arm.

"Please don't leave," he said.

"Well it's obvious I've embarrassed myself and you don't feel the same

so I'll just leave," she said.

"But I haven't had the chance to explain myself," he said.

She stopped and laid back down and looked at him expectantly.

"Ginny you know I just said you will find someone," he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Ginny ever since you showed me this place and you fell asleep

in my arms I haven't been able to get you to get out of mind lately,"

he said.

"Harry are saying that you," she began.

"Yes I am saying that your feelings toward me are returned," he said.

Ginny smiled and reached down and took hold of his hand. He squeezed it slightly and smiled at her. They stood up and put their clothes on overtop of their suits. On their way back to the Burrow he took hold of her hand once again. He then opened the door for her to go back inside. They thought no one had seen them coming back but they hadn't noticed Molly in the upstairs window. She smiled to herself happy that her little girl's wish had come true.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading so far. Don't think that this is the end. I plan to have at least 10+ chapters with this story. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED! The next update should be either tonight or tomorrow.


	7. A Summer's Night

The next day went incredibly slow and boring for the four teenagers. Ginny was curious of why her mother was giving her small smiles all day long. That night after dinner after Harry went up to his room Ginny walked outside. Harry saw her standing out in the middle of the yard from his window. He walked down the stairs and outside quietly. Ginny didn't hear him come out the back door and kept staring up at the stars. He walked slowly to where she was and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Ginny was startled at first but soon got over that and leaned back against him.

"What were you looking at Ginny," he asked.

"Just the stars and I was thinking," she said.

"About what," he asked.

"You…me…us," she replied.

She turned her head around slightly and smiled at their proximity. He smiled at her and said,

"Ginny you look lovely in the moonlight."

Ginny blushed slightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just as she settled more into his arms again he pulled away. She turned around to say something to him when she realized that he was gone. She began to look around frantically when she saw him coming back outside with a blanket. He smiled at her at first then noticed the worry on her face.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I didn't know where you had gone and it scared me," she said.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I just went inside to get us a blanket to sit on," he

said.

"It's all right," she said softly.

"No it's not. Come here," he said.

She walked over to him and he gathered her into his arms and held her closely. She smiled into his shoulder and heard him whisper her name. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said again.

"It really is all right," she said.

"I hate to see you be worried Ginny," he said.

"Why," she asked.

"Well…because I care so much for you," he replied.

Ginny leaned against his shoulder again and began to cry onto his shoulder. He pulled her back and gently wiped her tears away.

"Ginny why are you crying," he asked.

"I'm happy that's all," she said.

He looked at her and pushed a stray hair back away from her eyes. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her intently.

"What is it," she asked.

"Nothing let's just look at the stars," he replied.

He sat down on the blanket and she followed. He pulled her into his arms again and put his chin on her shoulder. She looked up at the sky once more and thought of how perfect this night was. Harry wasn't looking at the stars though. He was looking at Ginny and noticing how much she was enjoying the moment. He laughed softly and captured Ginny's attention once more. She looked at him for a moment before saying,

"Harry what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing I was enjoying the moment," he said.

He looked at her for a second then up at the sky. She looked again at the sky but then was caught off guard by Harry's actions. While she was looking up he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She turned back around and looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry I've just wanted to do that for a while," he said.

"Don't be sorry about it," she said.

He grinned at her and hugged her closer to him. Ginny still couldn't believe that her dream had finally come true. They stayed out there for a while just looking up at the stars. Eventually Ginny fell asleep and Harry carried her inside. He opened her door to her bedroom and gently laid her down into her bed. A voice in the darkness startled him.

"You love her don't you," said the voice.

"Who's there," he asked.

"Relax Harry it's just me Hermione," she said.

"Oh," he said softly.

"Well do you," she whispered.

"Yes I do," he whispered.

And with that he left the room. Hermione stood there surprised while Ginny smiled in her sleep. Harry walked to his room and shut the door and said softly to himself,

"This night was perfect."

He went over, changed into his nightclothes walked over to his bed and promptly fell asleep.


	8. A Special Gift

The weeks flew by and soon the four were back at school. Ginny was perfectly content to be Harry's girlfriend and quite the envy of most of the female population at Hogwarts. Soon Harry realized that their three month anniversary was coming up. One day he pulled Hermione aside and asked her opinion about what he should do that would be special.

"Harry, just do something that would surprise her," she replied.

"Any ideas," he asked.

"Did you ever have a perfect night," she asked.

"Yes, why," he asked.

"Try to base your surprise around that night," she said.

She turned and left a puzzled Harry at the base of the stairs. While Harry was standing there trying to come up with an idea to surprise Ginny he didn't hear her walking up behind him. He jumped when he felt her arms encircle his waist. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hello Ginny," he said.

"Hello Harry," she replied with a smile.

He returned her smile and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked at him for a moment studying his face before saying,

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure out something," he answered.

"Can I help," she offered.

"Er…not really," he said softly.

"Oh," she said.

He looked at her after she said that and he noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"Ginny, don't be upset," he said.

"I'm not," she said.

"Ginny I'm just thinking about what we should do this weekend," he said.

She smiled a little when he said that.

"Do you have any ideas," she asked.

"I have one, but it's a surprise," he said.

"Can I have a hint," she asked.

"No, but you will soon find out," he said.

He gave her a hug and then left to go figure out what that surprise would be. Ginny smiled at his retreating figure and thought, 'He's so perfect.' As soon as he got upstairs to his room he looked out his window and noticed an area near the lake. 'It's perfect,' he thought. Later that day he saw Ginny in the hallway he brushed past her briefly and then continued on his way. Ginny didn't think anything of that until she felt something in her pocket. She reached down and pulled out a small piece of paper. She wanted to read it there in the hallway but she didn't take that chance since she realized that it was a note from Harry. Most of the time his notes were quite personal and she knew that he usually wrote them for just her. She walked quickly to her room and then opened it.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me at the lake at 8:00 tonight. Bring a thermos of hot chocolate if you can._

_Harry_

She read the note over and over again and wondered why he wanted to meet her at the lake. She walked downstairs hoping to find him there in the Commons. She looked around and finally found him sitting there losing a game of chess to Ron. She walked over, leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"I got your note. I'll see you at 8."

Harry nodded his head and glanced upwards at her letting her know he understood. She leaned back down and briefly kissed his cheek before leaving to go to the kitchens.

"What was that about," asked Ron.

"Nothing really," Harry said quickly.

"What are you up to," he asked.

"Nothing Ron," he said.

"Harry come on," Ron pushed.

"It's just a surprise for Ginny," he said.

Ron smiled at Harry for a moment and then said,

"You know you really make her happy."

"I know I do, and she makes me happy," he replied.

**************************************************************************************************

Later that night at the stroke of eight Harry turned around at a sound from behind him. When he turned around he found himself looking right at Ginny. She was holding a thermos and looking at Harry with curiosity. He smiled at her, took her hand, and led her towards his surprise. When he got to the spot where he had the blanket underneath the tree he heard a gasp behind him. He turned around and saw that her eyes were shining with tears.

"Ginny please tell me those are tears of joy," he pleaded.

"They are Harry, you remembered our…" she began.

"I did and this isn't all of the surprise," he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Ginny looked at him and watched him closely as he opened the box. She let out a small cry when she saw that it was a bracelet with a heart as its only charm. Harry took it out of the box and gently put it on her wrist. She took his hand as he pulled it away after putting the bracelet on. She looked up at him and said,

"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me this."

"I know but I wanted to," he replied before pulling her into his arms.

She fell into them and asked,

"What is the blanket for?"

He pulled away slightly and said,

"Well we are going to look at stars."

"You're re-creating that night aren't you," she asked.

Harry nodded his head and then let go of her. He sat down and then held his arms out for her. She sat down in between his legs then felt his arms wrap around her waist. She settled herself against chest and looked skywards. She began feeling her bracelet when she felt a slight bump on the heart. She looked down at it and saw that it had been engraved. She brought it up for closer inspection but Harry took hold of her arm and said,

"I had it engraved."

"I can tell, but what does it say," she asked.

He took her wrist again and pulled it towards her.

"It says 'To Ginny' on one side," he said.

"And on the other," she asked.

"Love forever, Harry," he said softly.

Her eyes quickly flew to his and locked. She felt his arms tighten around her and she knew that he was waiting for a reaction from her. She turned around a little more in his arms, smiled and said,

"Harry…I love you, too."

He smiled broadly at her and pulled her a little more closely. She smiled at his reaction and just as she turned around to kiss his cheek he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Their lips met for a brief second before Ginny pulled away and looked at him with a flicker of fear in them.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"Ginny," he began.

"Really I am. I didn't plan for that to happen," she said.

Harry saw that she was on the verge of tears and said,

"Ginny please just calm down. I know you didn't plan for that to happen. It was an accident," he said.

"Right, an accident," she mumbled.

"A wonderful accident," he said softly.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"It was wonderful…the kiss I mean," he said.

"Care to try again," she asked boldly.

"I'll agree to that," he answered before kissing her again.

This time the kiss lasted a little longer. When they pulled apart they were both grinning like idiots.

"I've wanted you to do that for years," she said.

"I'm glad I fulfilled your one wish," he said.

"You're wrong," she said.

"What," he asked.

"You've fulfilled two of my wishes," she said.

"How many do you have," he asked.

"That I'm not telling you," she answered.

"What was your other wish," he asked.

"That we would one day be together," she replied.

He smiled lovingly at her before looking out at the lake. He vaguely noticed her snuggling more securely against him until he realized that she had quit moving. He looked down at her and saw that she was curled up tightly against him. He smiled and hugged her closer to him again before looking at the lake again. A few hours later when Harry heard the clock chime 10:00 he woke Ginny up and gathered the blanket and mug up. Halfway back to the castle he noticed Ginny sleepily walking behind him. He gently took her hand and led her back up to the Gryffindor commons. He laid the thermos on the couch along with the blanket. He noticed Ginny had fallen asleep standing up. He softly said her name to try and wake her up but she didn't. He walked over to her and gently touched her cheek. Her eyes flew open with panic in them but softened when she saw it was Harry.

"What is it Harry," she asked.

"Are you ready to go to your room" he asked.

She just nodded her head then wrapped her arms around Harry. He got the hint and carefully picked her up. When he got to the bottom of the stairwell that lead to the girl's dorms he set her down. She looked at him for a moment and said,

"Thank you for tonight, Harry."

"It was a surprise Ginny and I'm glad you like it," he said.

"Oh I loved it…and you," she said softly.

"I love you too Gin," he replied.

"Gin," she asked.

"Oh sorry I let that slip," he whispered.

"Is that your nickname for me," she asked.

He nodded his head and kept looking at the floor. She raised his chin up and lightly brushed her lips across his. He looked at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms and whispering in her ear,

"You don't mind that name do you?"

"Not at all Harry," she replied.

He smiled at her and noticed the sleepy-eyed expression on her face.

"Go to bed Gin," he said.

"Not without a goodnight kiss," she said.

"I think I can arrange for that to happen," he said.

He closed the gap between them and gave her the kiss she wanted. He felt her smile against his lips and he almost broke the kiss. She shook her head letting him know that she didn't want this kiss to end. He finally did break away when he needed air. She frowned slightly when this happened.

"I needed air Gin," he said.

She smiled and nodded. He gave her another kiss then turned to leave. He got halfway up his steps before he turned around and said,

"Goodnight Gin."

"Goodnight Harry," she said.


	9. Graduation

The months flew by and before Harry and Ginny knew it Harry's graduation was nearing. On the eve before his graduation he and Ginny snuck up to the Astronomy Tower. When they got there Ginny sat down against the wall and Harry joined her. She looked up at the sky for a moment before finally speaking.

"When you graduate you're going to go after him aren't you," she asked.

"Yes I am," he answered.

"Do you know when you may return," she asked.

"If I return…I have no clue Gin," he said.

"Harry James Potter! You will return. You have to…because I don't know what I'll do without you," she said.

"Ginny I've survived him six times before what makes you so sure I will this time," he asked.

"I know you Harry. You will…you have to," she said on the verge of tears.

"Ginny…look at me," he whispered.

"What," she asked.

"As long as you believe in me and I have you to come home to…I know I will have the strength to come back," he said.

"I do believe in you. I've believed in you since my 2nd year when you saved me," she said.

He looked at her and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away and smiled at her.

"I'll return Gin…alive," he said.

"Promise," she asked.

"I promise," he replied.

She smiled at him even though she had tears still streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her close to him and gave her a reassuring hug. Then he remembered that he had her necklace box still in his pocket.

"Hey Gin," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"I have something for you," he said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. She looked at with amusement and then excitement when he began to open it. When he did open the box he revealed a gold necklace with a lone teardrop stone on it. She looked at in the moonlight and realized that it was colored emerald. She handed it to Harry and he put it around her neck. When was clasped securely around her neck she immediately began to feel it.

"I love it Harry," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him for a moment and said,

"This is perfect."

"It is isn't it," he asked.

"Are you ready for tomorrow," she asked.

"I guess, but I will be leaving my 2nd home," he said.

"You're 2nd home, what is your 1st home," she asked.

"The Burrow," he said.

"The Burrow…why choose there," she asked.

"It is the one place that I feel I truly belong," he said.

"My family loves you Harry like one of their own," she said.

"I can tell, but I'm pretty sure you don't love me like a brother," he

said.

"You are correct about that," she replied.

She gave him a hug and a quick kiss. She looked at the sky and then back at Harry. She smiled and said,

"I never thought this would be possible."

"What," he asked.

"Us," she said.

"And yet it is and do you know why Ginny," he asked.

"No I don't," she replied.

"Because I got to know you as a friend and from that I gradually fell for

you," he said.

"I fell for you a long time ago Harry," she replied.

"I know that and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that it was you

all along Gin," he said.

She gave him a swift kiss and nodded her head reassuringly letting him know that it didn't matter as long as they were together now. He felt her shiver slightly and he pulled her a little closer to him.

"Cold Gin," he asked.

"I was, but not anymore," she replied.

They stayed up there until it was almost midnight. Just before the clock struck 11:30 they stood up and began to walk back to the Commons. They were careful to avoid running into Mrs. Norris and Filch. As soon as they got into the safety of the Commons Ginny laughed slightly. Harry noticed the slight note of sadness in it and asked her what was wrong.

"It's just that this will be the last time I will ever sneak back here with you," she said.

"Ginny, don't think about it, please," he whispered.

"I can't help it," she said.

"Do it for me," he replied.

"All right…I'll do it…for you," she said.

"Let's go to bed," he said.

She nodded her head and began to walk up the stairs but stopped. She turned around and smiled demurely at him. He looked at her quizzically until she held her arms out towards him. He walked over and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. When he sat her down on the stairs she leaned up and gave him a kiss. As she pulled away he pulled closer again for another one. When he pulled away he saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"Gin, don't be sad," he said.

"I can't help it," she said.

"I'll be at the Burrow this summer," he said.

"I know that….but not the entire summer, correct," she asked.

He lowered his head and shook his head. He heard her whimper a little and looked up. He reached up and wiped away the lone tear streaking down her cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning Gin," he said.

"Harry," she began before she wrapped her arms around him.

He knew she didn't want him to leave her so he decided to sleep in Commons on the couch. He gently picked her up and carried her down the stairs. He sat down on the couch and laid her next to him. As soon as he laid her down she curled up next to him and looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that it was up to him to seek out and defeat Voldemort. He wrapped an arm around her and just smiled at her assuring her that the upcoming summer would not be his last. When she saw him smile she knew that everything was going to ok, and she fell asleep. Just as she fell into her deep sleep she felt Harry's head fall gently on top of hers. 'Please let him live when he leaves me and please let him come back to me,' she thought before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to a sharp cramp in his neck. He then realized that his arm was also asleep. As he began to become more awaken he realized that Ginny was tightly curled up against him. He slowly moved his arm away and stretched it. A slight noise in the room startled him and he began to look around. He looked down and saw that Ginny was beginning to wake up. When she became a little more alert she realized that she was in the Commons on the couch and in Harry's arms.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning to you," he replied.

"I could wake up like this every morning," she said.

Harry's eyes widened a little when he heard this. Ginny's cheeks turned a bright red when she realized that she had said her though aloud.

"I said that out loud didn't I," she asked.

"Yes you did, but I can say the same thing," he replied.

She smiled but then the smile faded a little when she realized today was his graduation.

"Don't be sad Gin," he said.

She shook her head and agreed silently. He kissed her cheek and began to get up.  
Halfway to the stairs he turned around and said,

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied softly.

As he walked up the stairs he could feel the weight in his heart grow heavier. He knew that he would miss her just as much as she would miss him. But he knew that as long as Voldemort was out there the wizarding world would not be safe. He went up to his room and took a brief shower. After freshening up a bit he threw on his dress clothes and his graduation robe over that. He knew the ceremony was to begin at 9:00 sharp. He wasn't about to be late for the most important date in his life. At 9:00 right on the dot the ceremony began. Hermione being the valedictorian gave the class their farewell speech. After her speech the diplomas were handed out and when he looked out at the audience there were the Weasleys and Lupin standing there cheering him on. He scanned the crowed for Ginny and immediately found her. He smiled happily at her and she knew that for once in his life he was happy. After the graduation ceremony was over she found him all alone in the commons.

"Harry," she said softly.

He turned around and grinned at her. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and said,

"You're done. Your final year is over. How do you feel?"

"I feel happy and yet at the same time I feel sad," he replied.

"Why," Ginny asked.

"This was my home away from home. I know after Hermione and Ron help me we will all go our separate ways. I mean we will still write but it won't be the same," he replied.

He pulled her a little bit closer to him and whispered in her ear,

"But I do know this," he began.

"What," she interrupted.

"I will never leave you," he replied.

Ginny's eyes brimmed over with tears and she replied very shakily,

"And I will never leave you Harry. I love you too much to let you go," she said.

"I don't think we will ever find other people who can tolerate our tempers or completely understand what we've been through," he said.

"I know…but at least we've found someone…each other," she said softly.

"Are you ready for your summer," he asked.

"Yes and no," she replied.

"Why is that…oh wait…I know why never mind," he told her.

She smiled sadly at him and just nodded her head. He took her hand and said,

"I'll return. I promise."

"I know you will," she said.

He squeezed her hand slightly and asked,

"Are you ready to go back down to the celebrations and see your brother?"

"Let's go," she said.

As they walked out of the Commons he noticed how she seemed more comfortable with his leaving during the middle of the summer. He knew she understood what he had to do, and he was grateful that she did.

* * *

Alright everyone that is going to be the last update for maybe a day or two. Thanks to those who have reviewed!


	10. The Night Before & Final Showdown

After the Graduation ceremony school was let out soon after. The summer flew by and before Harry and Ginny knew it the night before he left arrived. They ate dinner and shortly after that decided to go for a walk back to her secret place. As soon as they got there Ginny went over and sat on the swing. Harry followed her and sat in the swing with her. She curled up next to him and before she knew it she felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. He looked down at her when he heard the sniffling sound from next to him. He smiled sadly at her and said,

"Ginny, don't think about tomorrow. Just think about tonight and enjoy it."

"It's going to be a long and hard summer without you being here, and I know that as long as you have strength and someone here to come home to you will be back," she said.

"And I will be back," he said softly before kissing her.

He felt the tears running down her cheeks as he kissed her and he knew that he was going to miss her just as much. The night ended all too soon for the couple and before she knew it she was giving Harry one last kiss goodnight and then went to bed. As soon as she got inside her bedroom she let the tears fall more freely.

The months flew by after that final night Ginny became increasingly more depressed. She missed Harry and feared for his life at the same time. School was back in session at Hogwarts and that made her miss him even more so. She kept hearing about people that had gone off in hopes of defeating Voldemort being killed. Every time they announced a death at school she prayed it wasn't Harry. And so far every time it wasn't. But she did have deal with other people's deaths that she knew. She was saddened by the news that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had killed Colin Creevy, his brother, Luna Lovegood, and a close friend of her family. Soon the year was winding down and Voldemort was gradually losing power. She knew the final battle would be soon. One morning when she woke up she knew that today would be the day of that battle. 'Please let Harry come home to me,' she silently prayed. That morning at breakfast she got a letter from her brother Ron with an update about the war. She quickly read it and people noticed that she had suddenly started to smile. A few people asked her what was in the letter but she just shook her head. She wasn't about to let people know that it wasn't from Ron, but Harry. After reading it she knew that he would have the strength to defeat him. Later in the day the school was in complete peacefulness when McGonagall announced that the battle had begun and that although it was a hard fought battle so far the better side was being more successful. Ginny was white as sheet just the same. She was fearing for her brother's, Hermione's, and Harry's safety and their lives. Towards evening Ginny looked out her window and kept thinking of Harry.

Meanwhile several miles away from Hogwarts the trio and many others were trying to keep the Death Eaters at bay. Both sides were evenly matched and fought hard. Just as the battle was starting to wind down a little Harry's scar erupted with a strong burning sensation. Ron noticed that he had doubled over in pain and alerted everyone that Voldemort would probably be in the area soon. Everyone got ready and prepared themselves for the biggest part of the entire battle. Just as Harry recovered from the first eruption Voldemort decided to appear. He doubled over completely and almost passed out. Many of the people present jumped in front of Voldemort and Harry as protection but Voldemort just laughed and used _Crucio _and made them just levitate in the air all the while inflicting pain. When Harry awoke he found everyone suspended in the air screaming in pain.

"What have you done," he asked.

"Why…nothing…yet," Voldemort replied coolly.

"What do you mean yet," he asked sharply.

"Why I still have yet to do this," he said.

He looked up at them, smiled cruelly at them, then made a twisting motion with his hand, and all of them screamed in agony.

"Expelleramius," Harry yelled.

The screaming ceased immediately and Voldemort got a scowl on his face. He raised his wand and whispered,

"_Avada Kedavra_."

"Expelleramius," Harry yelled at the same time.

Once again their wands formed a solid bond between them, but this time it did not have a golden glow to it but a red glow. Unsure of what this meant he kept a steady hold on his wand. He felt his energy being drained slowly, but he closed his eyes and kept thinking of the Weasleys, especially Ginny. Just as he began to think of Ginny he heard Voldemort scream in agony. He opened his eyes and saw that the bond was a bright red but was vibrating. He knew that Voldemort was feeling everything that he was feeling. He closed his eyes again and kept think of Ginny, but more strongly this time. As Voldemort's cries became more anguished the more he concentrated on Ginny. At last Harry finally thought of what he was planning to do when he got out of this. He was planning on proposing to her. Of course no one else knew of his intentions to propose to Ginny. At this thought Voldemort let out one last cry and went up in flames. When Harry felt the bond had been broken he opened his eyes and saw that the only thing that remained was a single wisp of smoke. Everyone at this point had fallen slowly back down from the air. Ron who had got to his feet first looked around and saw that very few had fallen. He saw Harry standing there looking at the wisp of smoke in disbelief. He walked over to him and just stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Harry, are you alright," he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered.

He looked at Ron and said,

"Where is Hermione?"

"I'm right here," she said behind him.

"You're safe, wonderful," he said.

"So are Fred and George except Fred has an injury," she replied.

"What kind of injury," Ron asked fearfully.

"Just a broken arm, nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix when we get back

to Hogwarts," she said.

"When are we going back," Harry asked suddenly.

"Soon, after we find out all the people who have injuries," Hermione

said.

"All right…good," he said.

"You can't wait to see Ginny can you," Ron asked.

He shook his head and then left the two behind. As he walked along the countryside and found that many people had sustained minor injuries he let his mind wander back to Ginny. He smiled when he thought about the one evening they had spent under the stars at the Astronomy tower. He was startled when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and saw that Ron was standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that Ron," he asked.

"Harry what would you think of a wedding in July," he asked.

"Why," he asked.

"Because I do believe that is when we will have ours," Hermione said.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Are you ready to go home," Hermione said looking at both of them.

"I am definitely ready to go," Harry answered eagerly.

"Gee I wonder why he's ready to go back," Ron said sarcastically.

That night all of them returned to Hogwarts quietly. Fred's arm was healed and he and George returned to the Burrow. Their mother was happy that they were home, alive. Ron and Hermione also went to the Burrow to make the announcement that they were engaged. Harry stayed behind and walked up to the Gryffindor tower. He heard a small noise behind him and turned around. He saw that he was looking at absolutely nothing. He realized that even though Voldemort was gone he still was a bit jumpy around strange noises. He said the password and quietly went inside. He knew that no one would be awake. He laid down on the couch and promptly fell asleep. He didn't know how long he had slept but after a while just as he was beginning to wake up by streaming sunlight a scream woke him up faster. He snapped up and saw that Ginny was standing on the stairway with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Harry is that really you," she asked.

"Yes, Ginny, it is," he answered softly.


	11. A New Beginning

* * *

She ran over to him as fast as she could. He opened his arms and she fell right into them. She was still crying when he wrapped his arms around her. He gently dried her tears and said,

"I'm back. I kept my promise."

"That you did indeed," she said.

"He's gone Ginny, I did it," he said.

"I knew you would," she said.

"You want to know how I got rid of him," he asked.

"Are you sure you want to talk about it," she asked.

"I'm sure," he replied.

She smiled for a minute and then for the first time in months Harry smiled a true smile.

"I got rid of him by thinking of you," he said.

"What do you mean exactly," she asked.

"I closed my eyes and thought of you when I felt myself getting weak after our wands connected, and after thinking of you I heard him crying out in pain. After thinking of you for a while he finally disappeared," he said.

"So by thinking of me you got rid of him," she said.

Harry nodded his head and then looked up at her. She still had a bit of fear in her eyes and he saw that.

"What's wrong, Gin," he asked.

"How are Ron and Hermione, and everyone else," she asked.

"There were very few deaths, and the twins, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and your father are perfectly fine," he answered.

"I'm so happy to hear that," she said.

Well you will be happy to hear the next bit of news," he said.

"What is it," she asked.

"Ron and Hermione are engaged," he said.

"They are what," she said.

"Engaged Ginny, he asked her the question this morning," he said.

"Do they know when the wedding may be," she asked.

"Sometime in July I do believe," he replied.

"I can't wait for July then," she said.

He hugged her closely to him and heard her sigh a sigh of contentment. After a few moments of relishing the sounds of silence he finally spoke.

"Gin," he said.

"Hmm," she said.

"I've missed this," he said.

She looked up at him and said,

"Well I've missed this."

He started to say something but was cut of by Ginny closing the gap between them. He smiled during the kiss and caused Ginny to pull away and look at him with her lively brown eyes.

"What were you smiling about," she asked.

"It was nothing…just I missed that too," he replied.

"I'm glad you're back," she said.

Just as Harry was leaning in to give her another kiss a small 'ahem' made him stop. He looked up and saw that Hermione and Ron were standing there smiling at them. Ginny looked up and smiled at the couple.

"I'm so happy for you two," she said.

"Who told you," Ron asked.

"Harry of course," she replied.

"Well Ginny we are here to ask you two a question," Ron said.

"Harry, will you be my best man," Ron asked.

"Ginny, will you be my maid of honor," Hermione asked.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

Both couples smiled at one another before Ginny and Hermione left the boys to go catch up. But before Ginny left she gave Harry a quick kiss and walked upstairs to her room. Ron watched her leave and then turned his attention back to Harry. He looked back and forth at the two for a moment before smiling. He noticed that Harry had realized that it was just him and Ron left in the room, and he was beginning to get nervous.

"Anything wrong Harry," he asked.

"Er…nothing really," he replied.

"Harry you've got your hands in your pockets and you are leaning back and forth on your heels," he said.

"Well…it's just that I've been wanting to asking you something," he said.

"Well what is it," Ron asked.

"I want your opinion of me asking Ginny to marry me," he said slowly.

"Well…I think…it would be a wonderful idea," he answered.

"So you approve," he asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure the rest of my brothers would too," he said.

"Good," Harry said.

"When are you going to ask her," Ron inquired.

"Sometime when we are alone again," he said suggestively.

Ron caught onto what Harry was meaning and left to go get Hermione. A few moments later Ron and Hermione came back down the stairs and Hermione gave Harry an odd look and walked out with Ron. A few moments later Ginny walked back down the stairs and smiled broadly at Harry. She ran down the rest of the stairs and immediately into his arms. When she ran into him she knocked him back down on the couch. He laughed and said,

"I've missed this."

"So have I," she said.

She snuggled more into his arms and fell asleep. He sat there for a moment and tried to figure out what the perfect way would be to propose to her. He finally gave up and fell asleep. A few hours later when Ginny woke up she realized where she was. She smiled and hugged him closer to him. He woke up when he felt him being squeezed around the waist. He smiled when he realized that it was Ginny who was pulling him closer to her. He decided that now would be the perfect time to propose to Ginny. He looked at her for a moment and then said,

"Ginny we need to talk."

Ginny's eyes widened in fear because she didn't know what he wanted to talk to her about and she hoped that this kind of 'talk' would be a good 'talk.' She looked expectantly at him and smiled hesitantly at him.

"Don't worry it's a good talk," he said reassuringly.


	12. A Proposal

She looked at him just waiting for him to begin. He took a deep breath and finally said,

"Ginny I have missed you like crazy for the past, well nearly a year."

"I've missed you just the same," she said.

"It was because of you that I had the strength to defeat Voldemort and come home back to you," he said.

"I'm happy that you're home safe," she said.

"While I was away I made a promise to myself," he said.

"What was it," she asked.

"I promised that when I came back I would do something," he said.

"What is it," she asked.

She noticed that he was becoming nervous. She was curious about where this conversation was heading.

"Are you nervous about anything," she asked.

"No…um…so Ginny have you ever thought about what your wedding would be like," he asked.

"A lot of times. I would always be in a flowing white dress and my entire family would be there to watch. Are you wondering who the groom was," she asked.

"Well I have an idea," he began.

"If you are thinking of you then you are correct," she said.

"Ha! I knew it," he said.

"Why are you asking me about what my dream wedding was about," she asked.

Harry started to shift uncomfortably and looking around the entire room. When he heard her softly say his name he looked down at her and knew it was know or never. He took a deep breath and said,

"Ginny, you gave me the strength when I needed it the most and I am grateful for that. You were there for me during the good and the bad and I have just one question for you."

"Yes, what is that," she asked slowly.

"Well, let me get up for a moment and I will ask you," he said.

"All right," she said.

When he got up from the couch he went over to where he had left his stuff from the previous night. He reached inside his bag and pulled out a small black box. He turned around and quickly slid it into his pocket. He walked back over and then pulled out the black box. Ginny's eyes widened in shock as he began to get down on one knee, and she began to cry again.

"Ginny, I don't know what I would without you in my life, and I don't want to find out. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife," he asked.

"Yes, I would have it no other way," she said.

"Oh Ginny, you've just made me the happiest person in the world," he said.

"Then I'm the second happiest person in the world," she said softly.

He opened up the box and revealed to her a gold band with a single diamond in the middle with two emeralds on the side. She looked at him with amazement and said,

"Harry this ring is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

"I don't like it Harry, I love it," she said.

He began to stand up but Ginny grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her. She moved over a little on the couch and made room for Harry. He pulled her closer and said,

"Don't you want to put the ring on?"

She nodded quickly and pulled him into a hug. Just as she began to pull away he pulled her closer again and gave her a swift kiss. She didn't let him escape so easily when he pulled away and pulled him back for another one. When they broke apart she settled comfortably into his arms and asked,

"So when is the wedding going to be?"

"I'm not sure. But let's do it either before or after Ron's wedding," he

said.

She nodded in agreement and began to get up when he pulled her back into his arms. She smiled at him when he did this and said,

"Harry I want to go tell Hermione and Ron."

"You can here in a minute," he replied.

She began to protest but was quickly cut off by his lips. When they broke apart again she smiled and said,

"Hermione and Ron can wait. Let's go tell my parents first."

"All right we can do that," he said slowly.

"I'll leave a note here for Ron and Hermione," she said.

Harry nodded his head and felt a rush of nervousness rush back. He was contemplating how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reaction would be. Due to the fact that Ginny was their only daughter he knew that he better take good care of her. But he never imagined him hurting her in anyway so he knew he was safe.

"I wrote the note, now let's go," Ginny said.

"All right, let's go to the Burrow," he said.

They walked outside of the Commons and found a crowd of people waiting to see him. He walked thorough the crowd and eventually made it to the Owlry. He wrote a quick note to Lupin about the proposal and the answer. He turned around and smiled at his fiancé in the sun. He took her hand and let up to the Astronomy Tower. They got on his broom and promptly flew to the Burrow. As they flew over the many small towns that was between Hogwarts and the Burrow he noticed that Ginny kept twisting the ring on her finger. He reached in up and took her hand and whispered in her ear,

"I take it that you love it?"

"Oh yes, very much," she said.

As they began their descent towards the Burrow he felt the nervousness inside him return. As soon as Ginny got off the broom and went through the door he thought, 'It's now or never. Lord give me strength to do this.' He took a deep breath and stepped through the door. As soon as he walked through the door he immediately saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. He gave them a weak smile and sat down. He closed his eyes for a moment and gathered his thoughts. Ginny knew he was nervous and sat down next to him and took his hand. She gave it a quick reassuring squeeze. He opened his eyes and smiled at her and then prepared himself for hopefully a joyful response from the Weasleys.

* * *

Okay everyone here is an update. I'm pretty sure that I am close to ending this one. But don't worry I've already got another idea for another one. =)


	13. A Celebration

Mr. Weasley noticed that Harry was looking uncomfortable the minute he walked through the door. He smiled warmly at Harry in hopes of making him feel a little more comfortable. He had no clue why Harry would be nervous in the presence of them because Ginny looked completely content with her life. As he thought about Ginny's happiness it dawned on him why Ginny would be happy and Harry would be nervous. He prepared himself for the news and said,

"Harry it looks as if you are here to tell us something."

"That's right sir," he said slowly.

"All right carry on," he said.

"I've loved Ginny since my 6th year," he began.

He looked over at Ginny and saw her smiling at him and knew that he should continue before he lost his nerve.

"She was my strength during the battle and it is partly because of her that Voldemort is gone," he said.

"I understand that," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley I am here to ask you one simple question," he said.

"You may," he said knowing that he would soon be losing his only daughter.

"Mr. Weasley, do I have your permission to marry your only daughter?"

"Yes you do," he answered very slowly and softly.

"Thank you, Ginny show them your hand," he said softly.

"Look Mom," she said.

Mrs. Weasley gave a small laugh and let a tear roll down her cheek. She saw the happiness in her daughter's eyes and knew it was all because of Harry. She stood up and said,

"Ginny, I'm so…happy for you, and Harry, welcome to our family.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he replied.

He nodded towards Mr. Weasley and he smiled briefly before excusing himself. Ginny had an idea of where he was going and let him be alone. She smiled at Harry and hinted towards him that she wanted to go outside. As soon as they got outside she wrapped her arms around him and said,

"That went well."

"Yes it did. Where do you want to go now," he asked.

"Let's go back to the commons," she said.

She quickly gave him a kiss and looked down admiringly at her ring. She smiled and nodded her head letting him know that she was ready to head back to Hogwarts. He got out his broom once more and they were on their way again back to Hogwarts. Little did they notice Mr. Weasley watching from an upstairs window. He felt a single tear fall from his eye when he realized that he was losing his only daughter. A noise startled him and he turned around to find Molly standing there staring at him.

"Don't be sad Arthur," she said softly.

"I'm not sad I'm happy for her it's just that…," he said.

"You feel as if you are losing her," she finished for him.

He nodded his head and looked back out the window. Molly walked closer to him and said,

"She will always be your little girl Arthur."

"I know that it's just still sad to me even though she's happy," he said.


	14. A Celebration Part II

On their way back to the school Ginny noticed how the sun made her ring glitter even more. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what their wedding would look like. Her eyes snapped open when she realized that she was being stared it.

"What is it Harry," she asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering what you were thinking about," he said.

"Our wedding," she said simply.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Soon they were back at the school on the astronomy tower. He carried his broom back to his room and walked back down to the commons. When he realized that Ginny was no where in sight he quickly walked back up the astronomy tower. He found her just standing there.

"Ginny," he said softly.

She spun around and looked at him and said,

"I was just standing here just thinking."

"What if I may ask," he said walking closer to her.

"About today," she replied.

He pulled her into his arms and asked,

"What about today?"

"About your question," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"it's all good thoughts," she said when she noticed his panicked look.

"I hope so. I don't know what I would have done if you would have said 'no'," he said.

She looked at him for a moment and carefully thought about how to answer him. Finally she said,

"Well you will never find out."

"Good then," he replied.

She looked up at him for a moment and decided to enjoy this moment in the arms of her fiancé. He realized that the silence between them was a comfortable one and he let the moment happen.

A little while later they left the astronomy tower and was on their way back to the commons when they heard Ron's and Hermione's voice coming from a little farther away. They smiled at one another and decided to tell them the news then. When Ron and Hermione came into sight Ginny saw that they were standing in front of the portrait with Ron holding Hermione in a tight embrace. She looked at Harry and said,

"Should we interrupt?"

"It's up to you," he said.

"Let's tell them right now," she said.

"Ahem," Harry said.

"Harry…Ginny you two are back," Ron said.

"Where did you guys go," Hermione asked.

"To the Burrow" Ginny replied.

"We had to tell your mum and dad something," Harry told Ron.

"Oh....what was that," he asked.

"Just something," Harry replied giving Ron a knowing look.

"Oh gotcha," he replied.

"Hermione, when will your wedding be again," Ginny asked.

"In July probably…why," she asked.

"I just need to know so I can plan mine," she said.

"All right I was jus….wait your wedding," Hermione said.

Ginny just smiled and held out her left hand for Hermione to see. Hermione smiled and said,

"Ron can you believe this?!"

"Actually Hermione…I already knew about Harry proposing to Ginny before they left," he said slowly.

"And you didn't tell me," she said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," interrupted Harry.

"Oh…I can't believe that this is actually happening," she said.

"I didn't at first," said Ginny.

"Any ideas of when the wedding will be," she asked.

"No, but will you be my maid of honor," Ginny asked.

"Of course I will," Hermione replied.

Harry turned to Ron and Ron already knew what the question would be and said,

"Harry I will be your best man."

"I was going to thank you not telling Hermione," he said.

"What," Ron asked in disbelief.

"Just kidding…I was going to ask you to be my best man," Harry said.

Ron just shook his head and smiled. Hermione was on the verge of tears because she realized that her best friend and her fiancé's little sister were engaged. Ron noticed her tears and said,

"Hermione are you all right?"

"Yes it's just that I'm so happy for Harry and Ginny," she said.

Ron smiled at her and just looked back and forth at Ginny and Harry. He shook his head and thought, 'My little sister's dream came true.' Harry noticed that Ginny was beginning to look tired and decided that he would lead Ginny up to the stairwell and let her go to bed. Ron noticed that his sister was starting to drift asleep. He nodded to Harry and he went ahead and went into the Commons without them. Harry nudged her awake and smiled when she woke up with a startled expression.

"Where are Ron and Hermione," she asked.

"They went ahead and left to go back into the Commons," he said.

"Oh...and are they leaving soon," she asked.

"Yes they are going to leave as soon as they go pack," he said.

"What do they have to pack," she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

They began to walk towards the portrait. Harry said the password and entered. When they got inside they saw that no one was in there except for a few first years and a couple of third years. Harry saw the note lying on the table with their names on it. He went over and opened it. He quickly read it and said,

"They've gone to the Burrow to spend the night."

"All right," Ginny said.

She walked over to a couch and laid down. Harry walked over to the couch and sat down beside it. He looked at her for a moment and said,

"Ginny when do you want to set the wedding date for?"

"I don't know yet," she answered sleepily.

He smiled at her and said,

"Sit up Gin."

She did and he moved up onto the couch. Just as he got settled she curled up next to him. She looked up at him and said,

"Just think we will be able to do this forever."

"That's a good thought," he said.

Just as she was beginning to fall asleep she felt him get up and leave her hugging air. She awoke and looked up curiously and saw that he was getting a blanket. He walked back over, sat down, and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. A few hours later Ron returned because Hermione had forgotten one of her books on the table. He quietly walked in and got the book. He decided to look at the Gryffindor Commons one last time when he caught sight of Ginny and Harry. He smiled sadly when he realized that Ginny was no longer a little girl. Then he realized that she had never been a little girl. The Chamber of Secrets had made her mature more quickly then she should have. He frowned at that thought, but then he remembered that Harry had put his life on the line to save her. He had willingly gone with him to save Ginny. And then after Sirius's death no one could talk to Harry. That is until that one night Ginny went and talked to him. No one knew what she had said but something had brightened his mood considerably after that conversation. And then last summer during their vacation Harry had come to stay with him as usual. But after one summer day Ron noticed something had changed between Harry and Ginny. Eventually he got Harry to admit his feelings for Ginny. They began to date soon after that and when they got back for their 7th year it was full of fear, but it never bothered Harry and Ginny. Ron smiled again and said to no one in particular,

"Thank goodness he came back alive."


	15. The Wedding

The months flew by and only a few weeks after Ron and Hermione's wedding was Harry's and Ginny's wedding. The morning of her wedding Ginny awoke with a start and ran downstairs very quickly. Her mother was standing there just beaming at her.

"It's my daughter's wedding day," she said.

"I know it is Mom," she replied excitedly.

She ran back up the stairs, took a quick shower, dressed, and went to Diagon Alley to the hair shop to get her hair done. In just under two hours she was back home and putting her dress on. Hermione was there to help her with her dress, and as soon as she was zipped up and ready to go her father knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Ginny I want to tell you something before I give you away," he said.

"All right Dad what is it," she said.

"Ginny, I am very happy for you. I have always hoped that after you met Harry and became close friends that just maybe he would be the young man that you would marry," he said.

"Well Dad it looks as if you were right all along," Ginny said.

"I know he will take care of you," he said.

Ginny saw that his eyes were shining with tears and she herself had to try not to cry because she would ruin some of her makeup. She failed though when she felt a small tear glide down her face.

"Don't cry Ginny…please you look too beautiful to be crying," he said.

"I'll try not to Dad," she said.

"That's my girl" he said slowly.

She nodded her head and he smiled. A knock at the door interrupted the silence. They looked in the direction and saw Fred standing there.

"Are you ready Ginny," he asked.

"I've been ready for years," she replied.

She quickly made a quick check in the mirror to see if there weren't any tearstains. As she walked down the stairs she felt a sense of calmness and tranquility wash over her. When they reached the entrance to the back door she took a deep breath and said,

"I'm ready father."

"Let's go then," he said.

He took his daughter's arm and led her to the open yard where the ceremony was to take place. When they reached the big trellis she saw that everyone was there and was beginning to stand up. She looked up ahead and saw that Hermione was standing there waiting for them to begin walking. She looked at her father and nodded. They began walking up aisle. Everyone was commenting on how lovely Ginny's dress was, but she didn't even notice. Her attention was focused on the green eyed bespectacled man in front of her. He smiled at her and she calmly smiled back at him. Soon they were at the altar and the preacher was asking who gave this woman. She vaguely heard her father say he did. She felt her father leave her arm and felt Harry's hand take its place. Soon the vows were said and then the preacher was asking if she, Ginerva Molly Weasley, took Harry to be her husband. She automatically said,

"I do."

The preacher asked Harry the same question and he replied the same way. Ginny smiled at him through her veil and mouthed,

"Are you ready?"

"Very," he replied.

The preacher interrupted their small conversation by saying,

"You may now kiss the bride."

Harry lifted her veil gave her a swift kiss. Ginny smiled when he pulled away and whispered,

"We did it."

"I know. Are you ready to go Mrs. Potter," he asked.

"Yes let's go," she said.

He took her arm and led her back down the aisle. She saw her mother crying as she walked by. She smiled and saw that her father was crying as well, although very discreetly. She looked up at Harry and saw that he was smiling down at her and said,

"To the reception."

They left in the Ford Angelina that her father had recently bought. On their way to the reception they talked briefly of the wedding. As soon as they got to the reception they sat down at the table in the front of the room and watched as everyone began to show up. Many people walked towards the front and told the couple that wedding had been lovely. Soon everyone was there and the toasts began. Ron started them out.

"These two are very dear to me. One is my sister and the other is my best friend. Well one of them at least. I'm very happy for them and I hope that these two will stay together for many years. Now let me tell you a little background on these two. I will start with Ginny. Ginny has been in love with Harry for many years although I don't think she ever realized it. She saw him for the first time when she was 10 and then her infatuation grew even more after seeing him at King's Crossing. Then after her first year she began to see him in a new light…as her hero. He risked his life to save her when he didn't have to. But he did and if he hadn't then…I'd rather not think about that. But after that everything was going great. Harry found out that he had a godfather who he helped prove was innocent. Although he didn't prove it to everyone. Then during his fifth year his godfather died. He took it pretty hard and went into a depression. Until one day Ginny went and talked to him what was said we will never know because it's something that will always remain just between them. Then during the summer of our sixth year these two…began flirting which turned into well…here is the result. I guess I've included Harry's background in this little speech too."

"Thank you, Ron," Ginny said with a couple of tears rolling down her cheek.

"Ginny, Mom and Dad have something for you," said Charlie.

"Harry, Ginny, we have here a deposit slip for you in the amount 21 Galleons."

"Oh Mum, Dad, thank you so much," Ginny said.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"It's just a little something for you two to get started on," said Mr. Weasley.

"All right now everyone…it's time for the bride and the groom to dance their first dance together," Fred interrupted.

Fred smiled at the two and nodded his head at George to let the music begin. The few opening notes of the song made Ginny realize that the song was the song they danced to at their first Yule Ball as a couple. She smiled at him and he offered her arm to her. As he led her out onto the dance floor she heard her mother let a small sob escape. As the song progressed she looked up at Harry and saw that he had an odd look in his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if my parents' wedding was like this," he said softly.

"Oh Harry I'm sure it was happy and wonderful," she said.

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining this moment," he said.

"But you're not, don't worry," she replied.

"I'm so grateful that you understand me," he said.

"I don't think anyone else would," she said.

"I knew that. That's why I never let you go once I got you," he said.

She smiled at him and then just settled back into his arms. When the song ended everyone was smiling at the new couple. He looked down at her and smiled at her for a moment and thought, 'I guess all Potter men fall for redheads.' She looked at him and smiled back and thought, 'My dream came true. I guess fairy tale endings really do happen in real life."

* * *

That's the end everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed!


End file.
